


Frog Prince

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Non-normal Kagami [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frog Kagami, Gen, M/M, Magic, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro messes up a spell and turns Kagami in a frog. A different spin on the frog prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frog Prince

Kagami couldn’t believe this is happening. He just couldn’t believe it. He should’ve known better than to help Tatsuya with any spell work. Even if the other claimed that nothing could go wrong. Nothing could go wrong his ass. Tatsuya lied or was such a bad spell caster that he could even screw up a basic ‘find the TV remote’ spell. Like really, how bad of a spell caster could Tatsuya be?

Even Alex didn’t think Tatsuya was such a horrible caster until she walked in on the aftermath. Right there, after laughing hard, Alex forbade Tatsuya from anymore spell work; restricting the pretty teen to only potions. Once Alex realized she couldn’t undo whatever Tatsuya had done, she banned the teen from working on potions too.

Thus, Kagami was stuck in this predicament. He was originally headed to Kyoto, where Alex claimed a master of breaking curses lives. Of course, not able to communicate what a bad idea it was (any idea Alex had that has support from Tatsuya was bad) to go to Kyoto. Not just because that part of the country was going through a dry spell. No, the reason that Kagami does not want to go to Kyoto is because both Alex and Tatsuya are inept at keeping even worms alive for a long time. Just with that fact, Kagami did not feel comfortable with trusting the two to keep him alive in a crowded train. He already almost died when they were boarding, no need to tempt fate or gravity.

So hoping up and down, Kagami made his way towards his little cage and prayed that the two wouldn’t drop or worse, forget about him. Only life was unfair and Kagami had the worst luck for that day. Fortunately (or unfortunately, according to the generation of miracles) Sagittarius were having the best of luck. Hence, Kagami was left behind by the spirited Alex and Tatsuya but being picked up by the least likely person Kagami wanted to meet like this.

“What is this?” Mibuchi Reo said as he bent down to inspect a small but fashionable cage. Kagami knew right there that he had to scare the giant away before Alex and Tatsuya came back if they ever remembered him. Inhaling deeply, Kagami hid in a dark corner of his cage to wait.

Lifting the cage up to his face, Mibuchi tried to look inside to see what may be in it. Kagami choose this time to strike. Letting out a fearsome croak, Kagami launched himself towards Mibuchi’s face.

“Gah!” Mibuchi screamed as his face was fit with a heavy damp object. Quickly dropping the cage, Mibuchi hands’ scrambled to his face, intent on taking whatever jumped on it off.

“Reo-nee?” Hayama asked worriedly as he ran into the section Mibuchi’s scream came from.

“Hey you okay there?” Nebuya asked as he walked into the luggage section. “Like you can still walk? Because Akashi is getting impatient”.

“Something just flew at my face suddenly” Mibuchi said as he held out his hand to examine what hit him.

“YAAAAaaa!” Hayama screamed as he saw the bright red frog in Mibuchi’s hands. “Reo-nee is gonna die!” he wailed.

“What?!” Nebuya shouted in alarm as he too backed quickly away from Mibuchi.

Mibuchi turned pale and tried to throw the bright frog away from him. Simple to say, that Kagami clung onto the older teen as his life depended on it. “Get it off of me!” Mibuchi stressed as the door to the luggage room opened up.

Luckily (or un-lucky according to Kagami) Mibuchi was able to dislodge the frog and threw it to the now opened door. Bracing himself, Kagami was prepared for a harsh landing but only felt something soft and warm. Blinking his eye slits open, Kagami immediately wished that he would have hit the floor instead. Looking at the Rakuzen team, Kagami knew that they wished that Mibuchi just kept the frog.

Staring blankly at his teammates, Akashi Seijuro lifted a hand to remove whatever had landed on his head.

“No!” the group tried to stop the smaller teen.

“Don’t touch it!” Nebuya wrapped his outer jacket to pick up the frog, “its poisonous” he said simply before releasing a small belch.

“I’m so sorry” Mibuchi bowed slightly, avoiding touching anything on Akashi’s person.

If asked later, Akashi would kill anyone who dared to say that he had to stand on his toes to view the frog held in Nebuya’s covered grip.

“That’s not poisonous” Akashi said as he picked up the frog to inspect it.

“It’s not? But everything that’s bright in the wild is poisonous!” Hayama protested watching fearfully as Akashi handled the bright frog.

“It’s just a mutation” Akashi said simply turning to leave the room with the frog. “This breed is not poisonous” he iterated.

“Akashi!” his team was right behind him.

“Here, this is its cage” Mibuchi handed the cage over to Akashi who put the frog back into it.

“Do you think his owners forgot him?” Hayama asked. Kagami had to commend the small forward for his accuracy of the statement.

“He was probably left behind on purpose” spoke a voice suddenly on Akashi’s left. Kagami would hate to say, but even after all the time spent with Kuroko he still couldn’t handle sudden appearances.

“He was abandoned” Akashi said as he held up the still-a-frog-Kagami to the lights. “We will find him a home but first we must leave the train” Akashi stated and Kagami still felt the urge to rebel even if he was only as big as Akashi’s hand.

A part of Kagami felt that if he went with Rakuzen he would cause Alex and Tatsuya to worry. That part of him also said that they deserved to suffer for placing him in this predicament.

Kagami was shoved into his cage by gentle hands and carried off the train. No use objecting now, Kagami croaked loudly and thought of possible escape plans. Well, Kagami could always escape when Akashi fell asleep.

////

It had been a full blown eleven-hours since Kagami was turned into a frog. Looking at Akashi’s alarm clock, Kagami absently wondered if Alex and Tatsuya had started to panic. Kagami also wondered if his team would worry tomorrow when he didn’t show up to practice. Letting out a small croak, Kagami worked slowly to open up his cage. Once opened, Kagami hopped to the end of the night stand.

Looking left then right, Kagami jumped down before making his way to the slightly opened bedroom door. Picking up his pace, Kagami couldn’t help but start to chant for freedom. Only to be stopped by a pair of hands picking him up.

“What are you trying to do?” Akashi asked amusedly holding the frog up to his face.

Kagami only stared into the heterochromatic eyed teen. Feeling unnerved, Kagami started to struggle in Akashi’s hands.

Frowning, Akashi tried to keep a gentle but firm hand on the frog. “Stop squirming” Akashi said.

Kagami increased his struggles to get loose.

“Ah!” a sound escaped Akashi, as the frog came down onto his face. Frog lips meeting human lips.

Feelings a stinging pain make its way through his body, Kagami squeezed his eyes shut as his body grew larger and longer. Once the pain was gone and leaving only a dull throb, Kagami opened his eyes and shifted his position to take some pressure off his knees. Looking around him, Kagami noted that the surroundings became smaller. Looking down, Kagami’s breath was stuck in his throat. Turns out that the rumor of a kiss that can break any curse was right. But just why did it have to be **Akashi**?

Staring up at Kagami, equally as surprised was Akashi. However, unlike Kagami, Akashi quickly overcame his initial surprise and casted a heated glare up at Kagami.

“Get off of me” he hissed, a light blush on his cheeks.

Noticing their position, with Akashi laying on the floor and Kagami on top of him, Kagami leapt away from Akashi in a flurry of movement.

“I’m sorry!” Kagami apologized roughly as his head was filled with a sudden blood rush.

Coughing into his fist and siting up slowly, Akashi fought back a blush. “How did you turn up here?” he asked looking steadily at Kagami.

“I was turned into a frog” Kagami stated without any hesitation, the ‘ _and your kiss made me turn back’_ was left unsaid.

Akashi was taken back for a moment. “How?”

“Tatsuya screwed up a spell” just like his statement before, this was said as if it were a fact.

“Tatsuya?” Akashi rolled the name around in his head, “Himuro. How did that even happen? It-”

Kagami cut off Akashi, “Is impossible and magic doesn’t exist? Sorry but that isn’t true”.

Akashi scowled at being cut off before the words sunk in this head. “Are you a wizard?”

“No such thing as wizard” Kagami laughed slightly. “I am a witch” Kagami smiled brightly.

Flushing lightly, Akashi responded “I thought witches were only female”.

Kagami snorted, “Common misconception”. Kagami “Witches are female and male. It’s a term that only applies to the soul.

“So your soul is that of a woman’s?” Akashi tilted his head as he looked Kagami up and down raising an eyebrow.

“Majority are, but mines not” Kagami gave a small chuckle. “And no, the term woman in a man’s body is not funny”.

Akashi ignored the last comment, “Does everyone get reincarnated?” Akashi looked slightly troubled, “How does one remember their pervious life?

“Not really” Kagami scratched his head, “more like a reset button” he nodded to himself. “The life’s memory is erased” he added.

Akashi was curious, “Do you remember your past life?” he stood up slowly.

“Yes” Kagami tried to avoid Akashi’s stare.

“Why?” the ‘ _why you_ ’ was implied but unsaid.

“I was originally a servant of a god. He-” Kagami swallowed thickly and kept his eyes adverted, “-cursed me with immortality”.

Akashi stretched out his limbs, “Part of that curse was to remember your past lives” Akashi stated, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

Kagami still avoided looking Akashi in the eye, “Yeah”.

“Were you always a female?” Akashi asked as he walked over to sit on a nearby chair.

Kagami shook his head, “No. I was originally male”.

“Is there a difference between male souls and female ones?” Akashi gestured for Kagami to take the seat across from him.

Kagami tilted his head in thought, “There is no real difference between soul genders”.

Kagami walked over to the seat and sat down. Frowning as Kagami still refused to meet his eyes, Akashi cleared his throat.

“What kind of spell was Himuro doing to-” Akashi makes a gesture of Kagami shrinking

Kagami sighed and finally looked up at Akashi, “A remote finding one”.

Akashi was stunned speechless.

“Yeah, he’s pretty pathetic at spells” Kagami gave a grin at Akashi.

Akashi just nodded his head before suddenly stopping.

“One more question”.

Kagami looked at Akashi worriedly. “Yeah?” Akashi took out a wooden board.

“Do you know how to play shogi?” Akashi asked in a serious tone.

Kagami just broke down into laughter.

 

////

BONUS:

It was a recurring dream that Akashi constantly had. He originally had no idea of what the dream was about or why he constantly had it. However, after talking with Kagami the dream suddenly made sense. Well some of it did.

In the dream he was living on water. Nothing else. Everything was water and it was solid to his touch. He dreamed of things he could not name or even speak of. Everything was so strange. The strangest was that there was Kagami. The power forward was a young teen in his dream. Wearing clothes that were both revealing and not revealing at the same time.

This is the time that usually everything became blurred. No matter how blurred became, Akashi was still able to understand the basics of it. He was the god that gave Kagami immortality. Kagami really was his servant. In his dream, Kagami grew older and taller than him. He remembers how he mourned the thought of losing Kagami forever. Each time Kagami grew taller, he also grew older. In the dream, he was immortal while Kagami was not. On a day where Kagami looked just how he does now, Akashi cursed him. He cursed him an endless reincarnation where Kagami remembered everything and will **always** come back to him. Then **_he_** happened. A man, taller than Aomine but looking awfully like Kuroko came and tempted Kagami away from him.

He remembers feeling anger like no other in that dream. A lesser god challenging his reign and ownership over Kagami. Even now, after the dream was over Akashi felt a deep routed jealously rear its head. Simple to say, Akashi killed the upstart god; even when his Kagami wept.

Only, that killing that god, made the heavens enter a bloody war. The god that dared to oppose Akashi was the child of a powerful goddess. Every deity was forced into battle that no one won. In the end, all of the deities died leaving no one in heaven.

After this, Akashi remembers all of his past lives. He remembers searching for Kagami, killing the Kuroko look-alike, being a king, ruling empires. Most of all, Akashi remembers the love he felt and still does. He remembers how it grew and grew with each life.

Just like the lives before, Akashi is always right and Kagami will always belong to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the not-so-normal!Kagami series I started. The first part was Siyokoy with a merman!Kagami. The third will be about Kagami and Aomine. Key word for that story is ‘Wings’.


End file.
